Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passage detection apparatus for an object in an image, and a setting apparatus and a method for passage detection.
Description of the Related Art
There is provided a technique of detecting an object in an image by performing image analysis. An object is detected from each frame image of a moving image using this technique, thereby performing object tracking on the moving image. Furthermore, as an application of the object tracking technique, a monitoring camera system or the like performs passage detection to determine whether an object has passed through a given region on an image plane.
For example, International Publication No. WO03/032622 discloses a technique of performing passage detection by analyzing, after a person in a captured image is segmented and a segmented image region overlaps a preset boundary line, whether the person has traversed in a designated direction.
As described above, if a segmented object has traversed in a designated direction, it can be detected that the object has passed. However, it is impossible to detect, with only this method, a case in which an object has gone beyond a designated boundary line. Furthermore, in this method, the timing when an apparatus determines that an object has passed may be different from the timing when the user wants to be notified that the object has passed.